Mario Party 6: Diversões
by FireKai
Summary: Quem jogou o jogo Mario Party 6, sabe que o Mario e companhia passaram por diferente coisas, desde mini-jogos, a mapas diferentes, orbes variados e muita diversão. Nesta história, olhamos para algumas das coisas encontradas no jogo. Oneshot.


**Título: **Mario Party 6: Diversões

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso 1: **Super Mario e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se durante o jogo Mario Party 6, mostrando alguns mini-jogos e mecânicas do jogo, pelo que tem spoilers sobre o mesmo. Na história, as personagens dão também a sua opinião sobre algumas coisas do jogo, nomeadamente os mini-jogos e reflectem sobre coisas que por vezes até os jogadores do Mario Party 6 podem ter pensado

**Aviso 3: **A história está dividida em dez partes diferentes, cada uma sobre algo diferente e presente no jogo

**Sumário: **Quem jogou o jogo Mario Party 6, sabe que o Mario e companhia passaram por diferente coisas, desde mini-jogos, a mapas diferentes, orbes variados e muita diversão. Nesta história, olhamos para algumas das coisas encontradas no jogo. Oneshot.

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**1. Dados**_

A luz do dia iluminou Castaway Bay, afastando a noite. O barco de DK estava no final do caminho da última parte da ilha, aguardando que algum dos jogadores lá chegasse para poderem comprar uma estrela.

Mario, Peach, Toad e Waluigi estavam a competir para verem quem seria a super estrela. Waluigi ia à frente, com uma estrela contra zero dos outros. Foi turno de Mario e ele saltou sobre o dado flutuante. Surgiu um nove no dado.

Mario moveu-se dois espaços, quando de repente, passando por um espaço vermelho, um Thwomp caiu sobre ele. Mario ficou espalmado durante uns segundos e depois voltou à sua forma normal e visto o espaço ser vermelho, perdeu três moedas. Mario bateu com o pé, furioso.

"Assim não vale!" exclamou ele. "A única vez que me calha um número alto no dado e colocam logo uma armadilha no meu caminho."

De seguida, começou o turno de Peach. Ela acertou no dado e surgiu um dez por cima da sua cabeça. Peach avançou os dez passos e parou num espaço azul. Depois, foi a vez de Toad e de seguida de Waluigi. Ambos tiraram dez no dado. Depois de outro mini-jogo, foi a vez de Mario. Ele acertou no dado e saiu o número um.

"Não acredito nisto!" exclamou ele, furioso. "Calhou-me outra vez um número baixo."

Mario moveu-se um passo e parou num espaço azul. Ganhou três moedas. De seguida, foi o turno de Peach. Ao acertar no dado, saiu-lhe um dez. Moveu-se, chegou ao barco de DK e comprou uma estrela. Quando voltou ao inicio e se moveu até terminarem os passos, caiu num espaço azul, ganhando três moedas.

"Isto não é justo." disse Mario, do seu espaço, bastante afastado do barco, que agora era o barco de Bowser. "Porque é que me calham sempre números baixos no dado? Assim nunca vou chegar à estrela ou até ganhar alguns orbes."

No final dos quinze turnos que constituíam aquela partida, Mario ainda não tinha conseguido chegar ao final da última ilha e portanto, sem nenhuma estrela, acabou por ficar em último lugar.

"Foi óptimo ter vencido." disse Peach, feliz.

"Isto não é justo." disse Mario. "Com certeza que os dados estavam viciados."

Mario não podia provar a sua acusação, mas calharem-lhe sempre números baixos era, pelo menos, algo com que ele ficava aborrecido. Haveria realmente batotice com os dados ou seria apenas puro azar?

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**2. Granite Getaway**_

Daisy estava a correr o mais rápido que conseguia. Era nestas alturas que ela detestava estar sempre vestida com aquele vestido amarelo e laranja bastante longo. Não que não gostasse do vestido, porque gostava, mas correr com ele não era algo muito fácil.

Daisy, Mini Bowser, Wario e Luigi estavam a correr o mais rápido que podiam. Atrás deles, uma pedra rolante gigante rolava a toda a velocidade, destruindo tudo o que estivesse no seu caminho.

"_Mas que raio de ideia tiveram o Brighton e a Twila ao colocarem-nos nesta situação, para ganharmos umas míseras dez moedas." pensou Daisy, continuando a correr. "É ridículo!"_

Daisy saltou sobre uma pedra que havia no caminho. Mini Bowser tropeçou e não conseguiu voltar a correr para se afastar da pedra, pelo que foi esmagado. Daisy olhou para trás de relance e continuou a correr.

"_O Mini Bowser ficou esmagado. Coitado." pensou ela. "Felizmente que a magia do Brighton e da Twila faz com que não fiquemos seriamente magoados, mas mesmo assim, não é agradável ser-se esmagado por uma pedra gigante."_

Os três jogadores passaram por uma ponte de pedra, continuaram a correr e a saltar. Wario tentou empurrar Luigi para cima de um obstáculo no caminho, mas sem sucesso. Os três passaram uma parte de madeira e a pedra, ao rolar por cima da madeira, fez com que esta se partisse e a pedra caiu.

"_Ganhámos." pensou Daisy, fazendo a sua pose de vitória. "Mas talvez comece a fazer um seguro contra todos os riscos quando participar num Mario Party."_

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**3. Orbes**_

A noite tinha caído sobre Faire Square. Twila tinha surgido e diminuído o preço de cada estrela para dez moedas, além de cada jogar poder comprar, no máximo, cinco estrelas de uma só vez.

Foi o turno de Luigi. Com um orbe cogumelo consigo, Luigi usou-o para obter o efeito de dois dados. Obteve um sete e depois um seis, dando-lhe um total de treze espaços para se mover. Luigi sorriu e moveu-se.

"_Gosto bastante dos orbes cogumelo e super cogumelo." pensou ele. "Assim posso mover-me mais espaços e chegar com mais facilidade à estrela."_

Depois do turno de Luigi, foi a vez de Toadette. Antes de acertar no dado para se mover, Toadette olhou para o orbe que trazia consigo no momento, o orbe de Flutter. Suspirou.

"_Tenho apenas três moedas." pensou ela. "Se tivesse pelo menos dez, podia utilizar este orbe e ir directamente até ao local onde se encontra a estrela. Mas terei de esperar. Mais um pouco e conseguirei comprá-la."_

Toadette acertou no dado, que lhe deu cinco espaços para se mover e Toadette parou num espaço azul, ganhando três moedas. De seguida, foi a vez de Boo. Tinha consigo um obre de Piranha Plant e um orbe de Metal Mushroom. Com precisão, lançou o orbe de Piranha Plant três espaços à sua frente e o espaço azul que antes ali estivera mostrava agora a silhueta de Boo.

"_Os orbes amarelos são os meus favoritos." pensou ele, saltando sobre o dado flutuante. "Conseguimos colocá-los nos espaços, como uma armadilha para os outros e se eu parar no meu próprio espaço, ganho cinco moedas. São só vantagens."_

Depois de Boo se mover, foi a vez de Wario. Ele tinha consigo um obre de Klepto e um orbe Zap. Com um sorriso malicioso, Wario lançou o orbe Zap para o espaço atrás de si. Luigi estava agora apenas a alguns espaços de distância de Wario.

"_Quando o Luigi passar por aquele espaço, os Amps vão tratar de lhe retirar muitas moedas." pensou Wario._

Depois de Wario se mover e de um mini-jogo ter acontecido, Luigi jogou novamente. Passou pelo espaço armadilhado por Wario e andou mais três espaços. Os Amps chocaram-no e fizeram-no perder quinze moedas até cair num espaço azul e ganhar mais três.

De seguida, foi o turno de Toadette. Continuava a não ter moedas suficientes para comprar estrelas, portanto não usou o seu orbe de Flutter. Acertou no dado e moveu-se sete espaços. Passou por um espaço obre e recebeu um orbe de Bob-omb.

O turno de Boo começou logo depois. Ele usou o seu orbe de Metal Mushroom e o seu corpo foi envolvido pelo metal. Saltou sobre o dado e quando passou por outra armadilha que Wario tinha deixado, usando um orbe Podoboo, não teve qualquer efeito sobre ele.

"_O Wario pensava que me ia atingir e fazer perder moedas, mas eu fui mais esperto." pensou Boo._

Por fim, Wario atingiu o dado e moveu-se. Passou por uma loja de orbes e comprou um dos que estavam na loja, um orbe de Goomba.

"_Este orbe é um investimento." pensou Wario. "Se o usar num espaço e algum dos outros jogadores parar lá, terão de me dar moedas, portanto poderei receber de volta o valor que gastei. Com os orbes, a estratégia é crucial, porque podem mudar tudo."_

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**4. Snow Brawl**_

Era de noite e a luz da lua iluminava o pequeno espaço coberto de neve. Do lado esquerdo, Yoshi estava preparado para iniciar o combate de bolas de neve, com quatro Shy Guy a seu lado.

Do outro lado do campo de batalha coberto de neve, Mario, Waluigi e Daisy estavam a conversar rapidamente entre si, delineando uma estratégia para poderem vencer Yoshi e os quatro Shy Guy.

Yoshi olhou para os seus companheiros de equipa naquele mini-jogo e abanou a cabeça. Estava grato por não ter de enfrentar sozinho os outros três, mas...

"_Fico sempre algo nervoso quando tenho de estar por perto de algum Shy Guy." pensou Yoshi. "Quer dizer, eles não costumam dizer quase nada e nunca se sabe o que é que estão a pensar ou a sentir."_

Os Shy Guy posicionaram-se. O mini-jogo iria começar dali a alguns segundos.

"_Não consigo sentir-me confortável com alguém que anda sempre com máscaras na cara." pensou Yoshi. "O que pensarão? O que escondem eles para terem sempre a cara tapada?"_

Yoshi ficou pensativo até que a competição começou. Com rapidez, formou uma bola de neve e atirou-a contra Waluigi. Waluigi tentou escapar, mas levou com a bola de neve e o seu corpo ficou completamente congelado.

Mario e Daisy conseguiram acertar com bolas de neve em dois dos Shy Guy, que ficaram congelados. Yoshi lançou uma bola de neve a Daisy e conseguiu congelá-la. De seguida, Mario lançou outra bola de neve a Yoshi, mas um dos Shy Guy colocou-se à frente de Yoshi e foi ele atingido. Yoshi ripostou e acertou com uma bola de neve em Mario. O mini-jogo terminou e Yoshi fez a sua pose de vitória, juntamente com o último Shy Guy que não tinha ficado congelado.

"_Ganhámos." pensou Yoshi. "Por vezes, temos de trabalhar com alguém que não conhecemos bem ou até em quem não confiamos, mas se nos esforçarmos, tudo acaba por correr bem."_

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**5. Monte Duelo**_

Twila acenou com a sua varinha mágica azul aos dois jogadores que iriam disputar a final, Toad e Boo. Inicialmente, tinham sido quatro os competidores: Toad, Mini Bowser, Luigi e Boo. Toad tinha vencido Mini Bowser e Boo tinha vencido Luigi, pelo que tinham subido para os montes de cor verde, onde iriam disputar a final.

Twila estava contente, pois gostava daquele tipo de competição. Toad e Boo pareciam nervosos, mas ambos com vontade de vencer. Luigi tinha vencido Mini Bowser e conquistado o terceiro lugar, pelo que Mini Bowser caíra até ao piso mais baixo e mantinha-se algo atordoado.

"Chegamos ao desafio final." disse Twila, olhando para Toad e depois para Boo. "Preparados?"

"Sim. Eu irei vencer." disse Toad.

Boo riu-se, fazendo uma pirueta no ar.

"Nem pensar. Eu sou o melhor. A vitória será minha." disse ele.

Twila acenou com a cabeça. Toad e Boo entreolharam-se, pondo-se numa posição semelhante a uma posição de combate. De seguida, a roleta seleccionou um mini-jogo, Asteroad Rage. Depois de uma competição renhida, Boo venceu.

Toad pareceu aborrecido e Boo flutuou até ao monte vermelho, o mais alto de todos. Twila aplaudiu entusiasticamente e flutuou até Boo.

"Temos um vencedor! O campeão do Monte Duelo é o Boo." anunciou Twila. "Bravo!"

Boo fez uma pose vitoriosa, rindo-se por ter vencido, enquanto os outros, que tinham perdido, mostravam o seu desagrado por essa situação.

"_Venci." pensou Boo. "Sou o melhor. Nem sempre se consegue vencer, mas adoro estas competições. É muito interessante vermos quem é o melhor e mesmo que percamos, é sempre algo divertido."_

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**6. Blooper Scooper**_

O barco avançou um pouco, mas logo depois um remoinho surgiu. Um Blooper gigante irrompeu do remoinho, lançando o barco ao ar e partindo-o em dois. Os quatro passageiros do barco, Toadette, Wario, Peach e Yoshi foram lançados à água.

Os quatro começaram a nadar furiosamente, tentando afastar-se do Blooper gigante. Peach estava furiosa com aquela situação. Estava completamente molhada e nadar com aquele vestido ensopado não era nada bom. Além disso, estava quase a perder os sapatos para aquela corrente.

"_Mas que raio de ideia tiveram o Brighton e a Twila." pensou Peach, furiosa. "Pôr-nos a nadar contra uma corrente e a tentarmos não ser apanhados ou comidos por um Blooper enorme? Estão loucos!"_

Barris e caixas começaram a surgir. Um deles embateu em Wario, que tentou nadar com mais firmeza, para escapar ao Blooper. Yoshi não teve a mesma sorte e depois de embater numa caixa, foi levado para debaixo de água por um dos tentáculos do Blooper.

"Eu vou queixar-me disto!" pensou Peach. "Para ganharmos apenas dez moedas? Devia, no mínimo, ganhar cem. Além de que para que é que eu quero dez moedas, se tenho muitas mais no meu castelo? Eu sou rico. É pena não poder usar as minhas moedas aqui."

Os tentáculos de Blooper surgiram à superfície da água e embateram em Peach e Toadette. Wario levou com uma caixa e foi apanhado pelo Blooper. Peach tentou esquivar-se e nadar mais depressa, mas um dos tentáculos apanhou-a e levou-a para debaixo de água. Toadette acenou feliz por ter vencido.

"_Mas nunca mais quero fazer nada disto." pensou ela. "O Brighton e a Twila têm de começar a pensar em melhores ideias para os mini-jogos. Principalmente, ideias menos perigosas!"_

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**7. Star Sprint - Meadow Road**_

Brighton fez sinal a Waluigi para que ele avançasse. Waluigi acenou afirmativamente e deu alguns passos em frente, agarrando na pequena estrela que estava no chão. Parados um pouco atrás dele estavam Mario, Toad e Mini Bowser.

Waluigi começou a correr, a princípio devagar e depois mais depressa. Havia três caminhos por onde podia seguir, um no meio, um em baixo e outro em cima. Waluigi desviou-se de um tronco de árvore, mas logo depois acabou por passar por um pequeno canteiro de flores e a sua velocidade diminuiu.

"_Bolas, não estou a fazer o meu melhor." pensou Waluigi. "Tenho de ter mais cuidado."_

Waluigi continuou a correr, até que chegou a um enorme pedaço de madeira redondo. Gritou Mario Party e Mario, Toad e Mini Bowser surgiram. Gritando mais um pouco, Waluigi incentivou-os a rolarem o pedaço de madeira acima de uma colina e a atirá-lo para um buraco.

Logo depois, Waluigi continuou a correr. Foi gritando ordens a si mesmo, mudando de um caminho para o outro, mas algumas vezes embateu nalguns Monty Moles que estavam no caminho. Quando chegou ao final do circuito, festejou o facto com os outros e Brighton.

"Podias ter feito melhor." disse-lhe Mario.

"Sim, embateste contra vários Monty Mole, Waluigi." disse Mini Bowser.

"A culpa não é minha." disse Waluigi. "Não percebo porque é que neste mini-jogo tenho de gritar ordens para me mover. A verdade é que eu fiz tudo bem, mas era como se não reconhecessem o que eu estava a gritar."

Os outros acabaram por abanar a cabeça. Na verdade, sim, também eles já tinham experimentado o problema de gritarem ordens naquele mini-jogo mas elas não serem cumpridas de todo ou moverem-se de maneira totalmente errada.

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**8. Money Belt**_

Toda a gente adorava os mini-jogos onde se poderiam ganhar mais do que as dez moedas do costume. Boo, Luigi, Daisy e Wario estavam preparados para conseguirem o maior número de moedas possível.

"Desta vez, vou conseguir ganhar o número máximo de moedas." disse Luigi. "É só eu ter alguma atenção."

"Vais é ter bob-ombs a explodirem-te na cara durante todo o tempo em que o mini-jogo durar." disse Wario, com um riso sinistro.

Luigi lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido. Wario estava junto ao tapete rolante vermelho, Luigi estava junto do verde, Daisy do amarelo e Boo do azul. Os tapetes começaram a mover-se e as caixas começaram a chegar perto de todos.

Luigi abriu uma caixa, encontrando uma moeda, segundos depois, Boo abriu outra e um bob-omb explodiu-lhe na cara. Wario olhou de lado, para ver o conteúdo de uma das caixas, passando no raio x. Quando chegou até si, abriu-a e encontrou um saco de moedas.

"Aha, estou a ficar rico!" exclamou ele.

Daisy abriu uma outra caixa, encontrando uma moeda. Abriu a seguinte também e levou com uma luva de boxe na cara.

"_Detesto quando isto acontece." pensou ela._

As caixas continuaram a avançar no tapete rolante. Seguiram-se moedas a serem retiradas das caixas, bob-ombs a explodir e mais luvas de boxe a acertarem na cara de algumas pessoas.

Quando o mini-jogo terminou, Wario tinha dezassete moedas, Luigi tinha quinze, Daisy tinha dez e Boo tinha seis moedas. Todos fizeram uma pose de vitória, porém as reacções eram variadas.

"Aha, eu sabia que iria correr tudo bem." disse Wario. "Consegui imensas moedas!"

"Eu apenas consegui dez." disse Daisy, encolhendo os ombros. "O mesmo que em qualquer outro mini-jogo que tivesse vencido."

"Quinze não é um mau número." disse Luigi, satisfeito com a sua prestação.

"Não gostei disto." disse Boo, irritado. "Consegui apenas seis moedas. Se vencesse noutro mini-jogo, teria pelo menos dez."

E assim, o mini-jogo terminou. Todos gostavam realmente de mini-jogos onde poderiam ganhar mais moedas do que o normal. Porém, nem sempre ficavam satisfeitos com os resultados, mas isso dependia da habilidade de cada um a jogar o mini-jogo.

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**9. Dizzy Rotisserie**_

Alguém tinha, mais uma vez, parado num espaço de Bowser e Bowser não perdera, obviamente, a oportunidade de fazer com que os jogadores fossem forçados a jogar um dos seus mini-jogos. Se perdessem, iriam ficar sem metade das suas moedas.

Toadette, Waluigi e Peach não estavam nada satisfeitos com Yoshi, por ele ter parado no espaço Bowser. Porém, tinham mais do que se preocupar, visto que os quatro foram lançados de pequenas prisões giratórias, caindo numa sala em tons verdes.

A sala tinha cinco estátuas de Bowser posicionadas e ao fundo uma grade de madeira abriu-se. Bowser estava numa varanda, a observar com prazer mórbido. A única maneira de saírem daquela sala seria através da passagem deixada aberta pela grade de madeira.

"_Estou tonta." pensou Peach. "Detesto estas situações. São aborrecidas e perigosas."_

"Têm trinta segundos para conseguirem sair da sala, caso contrário, serão queimados pelas chamas das minhas estátuas!" exclamou Bowser.

Logo depois, todos se começaram a mover, porém, devido ao efeito das prisões giratórias, todos estavam confusos e quando se tentavam mover, não estavam a ir nas direcções que pretendiam.

Peach tentou caminhar a direito, mas acabou por se mover para a esquerda. Yoshi conseguiu andar um pouco em frente, mas foi contra uma das estátuas. Toadette estava a avançar lentamente, mas na direcção certa.

"_Não consigo ver bem por onde vou." pensou Waluigi. "Raios, detesto o Bowser!"_

Com mais alguns movimentos, Toadette conseguiu sair pela passagem e pouco depois, Waluigi também. No final dos trinta segundos, a grade fechou-se e quatro das estátuas de Bowser começaram a rodar. Todas começaram a deitar fogo pela boca. Peach e Yoshi foram queimados e saltaram para fora de vista.

Bowser bateu com o pé, furioso por alguém ter escapado, enquanto Toadette e Waluigi, agora na varanda do lado oposto a Bowser, faziam poses de vitória.

"_Consegui sair da sala a tempo de não ser queimada." pensou Toadette. "Porém, tenho pena dos outros."_

Era opinião unânime que os jogos de Bowser eram perigosos. Podiam, até certo ponto, serem divertidos, mas as consequências, como perder todas as moedas, metade delas ou os orbes, não era algo que agradasse a ninguém.

**Mario Party 6****: Diversões**

_**10. O Livro dos Milagres**_

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Daisy, Waluigi, Toad, Boo, Mini Bowser e Toadette estavam todos reunidos à volta do Livro dos Milagres, vendo as suas imagens, sobre as aventuras que todos tinham tido.

"Tudo começou com aquela discussão enorme entre o Brighton e a Twila." lembrou Mario. "Eles não estavam de acordo um com o outro. Quando o Brighton perguntou quem era mais impressionante, gerou-se a discórdia."

"É verdade." disse Daisy. "Felizmente agora está tudo resolvido. Eles já fizeram as pazes."

O grupo foi folheando o livro. Uma das páginas mostrava Daisy e Luigi, em Circuit Maximus. Luigi fora electrocutado algumas vezes quando jogara aquele mini-jogo.

"Não gosto nada deste mini-jogo." disse Luigi. "É perigoso e faz doer. Tudo para ganhar apenas dez moedas."

"Eu acho-o divertido." disse Wario, com um sorriso trocista. "Principalmente quando há alguns palermas, como tu, que se deixam electrocutar imensas vezes."

Wario, Waluigi, Boo e Mini Bowser riram-se, enquanto os outros lhe lançavam olhares aborrecidos. Mario folheou mais algumas páginas, parando numa que mostrava uma cena em que ele estava a tirar uma fotografia a Peach, em Freeze Frame.

"Era para ser apenas uma fotografia da Peach." disse Mario. "Mas apareceram imensos Goombas."

"E não foram só eles." disse Peach. "Havia um Shy Guy presente e o Luigi estava a espreitar de um edifício. Eu vi-o."

Folheando mais algumas páginas, Mario parou numa em que mostrava ele a cortar a relva, com Luigi, Peach e alguns Shy Guy presentes.

"Não gosto nada deste mini-jogo." disse Boo, referindo-se ao mini-jogo Mowtown. "Cortar relva não é algo que aprecie."

"Concordo." disse Toad, abanando a cabeça.

A última página do livro mostrava quando todos tinham reunido estrelas no Banco Estrela, fazendo com que Brighton e Twila fizessem as pazes e várias estrelas descessem do céu, num espectáculo de luz.

"Foi bonito. Tantas luzes." lembrou Yoshi, com uma expressão sonhadora.

"É verdade. Tão romântico." disse Toadette, suspirando e sorrindo de seguida.

"E finalmente aquele sol e lua fizeram as pazes de uma vez." disse Waluigi.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente e depois entreolharam-se.

"O que fazemos agora?" perguntou Daisy.

"Proponho que vamos jogar mais uma partida." disse Mario. "Quem quer jogar em Snowflake Lake? Vamos roubar estrelas uns aos outros."

"Contem comigo." disse Wario.

E assim, todos se foram divertir. Alguns no modo Solo, outros no modo Festa, outros no modo de mini-jogos ou no modo de microfone.

"Temos sempre algo que fazer aqui." disse Luigi, enquanto se encaminhava para Snowflake Lake.

"Claro que sim. Há muita variedade." disse Mario. "É uma diversão. Afinal, é um Mario Party!"

**Fim**

**E assim a fic chega ao fim. Na história tivemos algumas das coisas presentes nos jogos. Quem é que não teve já azar nos dados e lhes calhava sempre números baixos? Quem é que não pensou já que alguns dos mini-jogos são muito perigosos para alguém participar neles apenas por dez moedas? Ou que tiveram problemas no reconhecimento de voz do microfone? Tal como os verdadeiros jogadores, aqui na história as personagens deram a sua opinião. Espero que tenham gostado e até uma próxima história.**


End file.
